


[podfic] Hidden Relics

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Archaeology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, First Meetings, Gen, Malachor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When Aphra goes searching for Sith relics on Malachor, she gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Hidden Relics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Relics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456409) by [darthrevaan (platinum_firebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/darthrevaan). 



**Coverartist:** cover art graphics by [**bluedreaming**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/profile) with text added by [**klb**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/profile)

**Warnings:** First Meetings, Archaeology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Malachor

**Length:** 00:09:04  
  
**Download Link:** You can stream or download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/\(SW\)%20_Hidden%20Relics_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
